fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Lawrence
UNFINISHED Summary Adam Lawrence is the main protagonist of the Forsaken By God series. He is an ex-military now mercenary who travels the Earth doing odd jobs, often involving fighting demons. Near the start of the series, he finds the Hope Elizabeths, a girl who can use Seraphic magic, and hopes that by taking her to Ground Zero, where the Gates of Heaven first appeared and were closed, she can re-open them. Adam believes this will fix the world, as to him the problem began when the Gates were closed. Then a series of events happened (to be elaborated on). Finally, Adam and Hope tried to sneak into Ground Zero while the organisation (which Adam had gained control of) lured Satan away and distracted him. Adam and Hope were attacked by the Legion, but Adam had grown far stronger and managed to defeat it. At this moment, Beelzebub appeared and tried to finish Legion's job, but Satan returned and killed Beelzebub. He then entered Heaven, and managed to kill Tetragrammaton with a surprise attack and absorbed his power, becoming the Superiadeum and re-writing reality in his image. However, due to the immense power of his soul, Adam and Hope were unaffected, and having both reached Enlightenment, managed to kill Satan. Adam is also an Abnormal with a soul with beyond godly Anima. However, due to his abnormal status, the majority of this power is concentrated in his spiritual and mental defences, and to a lesser extent his physical defenses. While he is still superior in offensive power to most people, he is not able to use as much offensive power as a Greater Demon, which leaves him excluded from the higher ranks of the mercenary organisation he now works for. However, near the end of the series, Adam becomes an Enlightened and is able to freely control the concentration of his power, and becomes strong enough to kill the Superiadeum, ending the demon invasion. Appearance and Personality Appearance to be determined. Adam is a harsh and pessimistic person due to his experience in war prior to the series beginning, which only worsened with the demon invasion. However, he holds a soft spot for Hope Elizabeths, seeing in her the daughter he never had. He also is quite heroic deep down, willing to sacrifice his life for others without hesitation once in the thick of things, but generally must be persuaded to get involved by Hope. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-B, possibly 7-A '''| '''4-C, possibly 3-A | At least 2-B Name: Adam Lawrence Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Human, Abnormal | Partial Enlightened | True Enlightened Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low normally, Low-Mid when concentrating his power on healing), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mendacium), Nigh-immunity to Soul Manipulation, Mental manipulation, and most forms/applications of Reality Warping that affect him directly (this is a result of his own immensely powerful soul and mind and is only bolstered by his shields, and can defend even against Veritas Maximas), Advanced 1st and 2nd planar Magic, True Flight (only has enough Manna for less than 10 minutes if seriously battling while he flies), Defensive Reactive Evolution (can restructure the nature of his Shields even while in intense battle to better defend himself from any possible effect of magic), Hellfire (with revolver bullets), can see how magic is being prepared with special glasses (allowing limited precognition in regards to what the opponent will do with their magic next), Soul Manipulation (can attack the soul directly, can rip the soul out of an enemy's body with prolonged contact), Mind Manipulation (can influence emotions, is capable but unwilling to use mind control), regeneration (mid-low, can force his body to heal itself via 1st planar magic) | All previous on a higher level, in addition to offensive and defensive Force-Fields, Expert 1st and 2nd planar magic, advanced 3rd planar magic | All previous on an immensely higher level in addition to Conceptual Manipulation (via high level Veritas Et Mendacium, can enforce or deny the existence of concepts), master of 1st, 2nd and 3rd planar magic, regeneration (low-Godly, his mind and soul can still use magic even after his body is destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Large City Level, possibly Mountain Level (offensively he is still far stronger than most human magic users, but he is unable to defeat a Greater Demon) | At least Star Level, possibly Universe Level (managed to (barely) defeat the Legion) | At least Multiverse Level (defeated the Superiadeum) Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic (can catch bullets) | FTL (kept up with the Legion) | Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (kept up with the Superiadeum) Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Class G+ | Likely Stellar | At least Universal (was able to fight the Superiadeum despite being bound with Cosmos Chains, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class PJ | Class XGJ | Multiversal Durability: '''At least Large City Level'', possibly '''Mountain Level '(Physical shields are stronger than most humans, but were broken by a (full-power) blow from a Greater Demon) | At least '''Star Level, possibly Universe Level (took hits from the Legion)' | '''At least '''Multiverse Level' (took hits from''' the Superiadeum) '''Stamina: Extremely high Range: Several dozen metres | Several kilometres | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Hex Revolver, which can be loaded with a variety of magically infused bullets, as well as have nigh-limitless ammunition and never needs to be reloaded. He uses this to cover for his less offensively directed powers. The Seer's Glasses, which allow him to see the motion of magic on the planes, allowing him to accurately predict his opponent's next use of magic | The Seer's Glasses | None Intelligence: Quite high. He is able to instantly analyze the nature of attacks against him, and near instantly restructure the nature of his Shields to defend against them. The Seer's Glasses allow him to observe the motion of magic on the four planes, allowing him to accurately predict his opponent's magical attacks - something no one else had manage to do. Also has several years worth of military experience and training. Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Abilities: * Veritas Maximus: 'To be determined. However, it only applies in his Enlightened key, so the others can be used for battle. * '''Veritas Et Mendacium: '''Like all magic users, Adam is protected from conceptual manipulation by ''Veritas Et Mendacium (see main page explanation). By the end of the series however, his magic is so powerful that the effect is extended in a radius outside his body, allowing him to enforce and erase concepts within a certain distance from his body. '''Key: Base | Partial Enlightend | True Enlightened Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users